


Sunshine

by k_lolol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Shelter from the Rain, also; ‘teens and up’ cause ~closeness~ but eh, how is that not a thing i mean it’s such a cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lolol/pseuds/k_lolol
Summary: Hinata wanted to bring Acchan home with him—but he hasn’t noticed that the clouds started to darken.
Relationships: Acchan & Hinata Shouyou, Acchan x Hinata Shouyou, Acchan/Hinata Shouyou
Kudos: 7
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Sunshine

“Shouyou.”

No answer.

“Shouyou,” I repeat.

Again, no answer. Just the ambient and the air flowing fast.

“ _Shouyou._ ”

“What is it!?” he blurts out.

I sigh and take a look up to the sky. “It’s going to rain soon.”

“I know, I know,” he says, and pedals faster.

“This will do, I guess,” I say, while I dry my glasses and look upon the gray landscape at the same time.

Shouyou grunts behind me.

“What is it?” I ask. I lift my glasses above me to check if they’re clean enough to see through them again. I turn around as I put them on.

He is sitting on the ground, his knee close to his chest. Looking the other way, he says, “this is my fault, sorry… Even though you told me…”

I blink surprised before a smile forms on my lips. I walk to him over and then sit close beside him. “Hey,” I call him softly out, bumping our foreheads together, “it’s totally fine, you know that, right?”

“But… you’re stuck with me here…”

“And _that_ should be something bad?”

“Acchan. We’re under another school’s bicycle parking. What if we get caught? What will we do?”

Laughter escape from my mouth. “Okay, okay. True that. And nothing because we won’t get caught.”

“Okay, but we’re also soaked.”

“ _And_ we’re soaked,” I repeat sarcastically. “But…” I trail off, slowly seizing for his hand. “We can keep each other warm… right?”

He flushes almost immediately, contemplating our hands in surprise.

“What is it? It’s not the first time we hold hands,” I whisper close to his lips.

“I-I know,” Shouyou stutters, “I know…” and squeezes back the grip.

I smile up at him, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. He silently watches me do, before he returns the gesture, looking at me anew.

I feel my cheeks heating up a little, but I smile regardless. I press his hand against my cheek, almost melting just by the touch.

“Acchan…?”

“Did I already tell you I liked your warmth?”

“My warmth?”

I nod and kiss his hand again, then his wrist, all the way up to his face. 

“Every kiss I pepper you with is like I’m in contact with the sun. It’s pleasant.”

I take a cheek each in my hands, drawing circles against them with my thumbs.

He puts his hands onto mine, and I can sense how he grows hotter against my palms. “Acchan… could it be that you’re cold?”

I chortle in response. “Quite. Hold me tight in your arms, please.”

“What a weird way to ask for a hug.”

I put his hands around my neck and take him by the tights, pulling him closer. He holds his breath when I hide my face in his neck, but relaxes seconds after in my arms.

“Is it comfortable like this, at least?”

“It is.”

“Good,” he mutters, and runs his one hand through my hair.

I smile to myself.

How lucky I am to have the sun in my arms, on a rainy day like this.


End file.
